Hydrokinesis
Uses & AdvantagesEdit Hydrokinesis is the paranormal power to control the movement of water using only the mind. In most fiction, Hydrokinetic beings can control water, and some can become one with the water and with intense practice can even create devastating tidal waves, being able to survive in deep areas of the sea (for some), and breathe underwater. In some cases, Hydrokinetics are often shown to control the molecular state of water, being able to manipulate the surrounding water in the air, freeze water, or even make clouds of steam. People with hydrokinesis have a variety of abilities. Like being able to breath underwater, control water in all forms (solid, liquid, or gas.) and duplicating and curing water molicules and controling shapes and molding water. Hydrokinesis is a defensive and offensive ability. most people can use hydrokinesis to pull moisture from the air, and duplicate the moisture into liquid and manipulate it, control the Hydrolics in machinery, and manipulate molecular structure in water to cause it to freeze or heat and possibly jellify. Hydrokinesis can also be used to make a water/hydro ball. Like a psi/ki ball but adding an element of water. It can be used for some sort of self defense. With this power, we all can create ripples, or huge waves of water. If you develop this power first, then cryokinesis will be a little bit easier. TheoriesEdit When you influence the groups of atoms in their liquid state, unlike pyrokinesis nothing is created. But, when you influence the atoms in their aqua state, the liquid can push together and possibly combust. When you render the structure of liquids in there molecular state, they either freeze or solidify. When you pressurize the hydrolics in machinery they explode or break down. When you control the liquids in bodies it can result in people manipulation Plants are made of 90% Water so this results in a type of Hydro-agrokinesis. To use Hydrokinesis you need to use 60% of your brain. This does'nt mean that you will make 60% of your brain into water, that is crazy. If you are good with magick, you could just turn yourself into a mermaid and you would instantly(after the tranformation)get this power. If there are whirlpools in your water wait for them to settle. Then close your eyes. Sense the water. Feel the water. Merge its energy with yours once you can sense and feel its energy. Feel how cold it is. Try to mimic that feeling with your own energy. Open your eyes and look at the water. Make sure to keep your connection. Try to make it start swirling in the bowl. Start making it gain speed. Make it get stronger. Now set a toothpick in the water. Now concentrate for a while. 30 minutes would be REALLY good and helpful. Now try and visualize the toothpick gliding across the water as though your pushing it with a invisible hand. But make sure you do not touch or blow on the toothpick. Okay good job! Now take a Nice long break. This power lets you to move water without touching it as well expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power you can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. This power has the limited potential to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air or levitating ice. Also be sure to remember that this takes time. Also remember that this isn't the only possible psychokinesis. Also if you wish you could go to beaches and rivers so you can see water in a more undisturbed habitat. Although I that you do NOT try to do anything with beach, lake or river water. Puddles might be OK but remember do not try it with beach, lake or river water. Also some people effect water. For instance it might be attracted to the way you move your hands or what mood your in. If this happens to you then your a natural and I suggest you try to do alot of Hydrokinesis. But do not over do it! Hydrokinesis is also one of mermaid powers. Hydrokinesis is a defence and offence ability Hydrokinesis is also named: Hydrolic Manipulation. Remember that secret here is thinking that the water is nothing but an extension of your body. Focus a lot. Sink Meditate for half an hour. Get comfortable and breathe deeply. Here is another training, visualize that you are pushing down on the object,forcing it to go under the surface of the water. Wave training , Gaze in to the clear liquid and visualize yourself becoming one with the water. Feel it's energy,molecules... let your mind sink into it and fuse with it's surroundings. Once you feel as though there is nothing seperating you from the water,and that it will do as you wish make some sort of small movement in the water. Creating water out of thin air training, visualize water molecules forming with air molecules and see the water appearing in your mind as cleary as possible see it coming out of the air and, once you see the water you may shape it on to whatever you want. In time you may be able to generate enough water to the point were you may use it as a shield. Training Method #1: Once you think your ready for hydrokinesis take a medium - large bowl and fill it with water. If the bowl is glass this may be easer because you can see all of the water within. Now place a cork or something similar which floats in the bowl and wait for it to settle. Once it has settled, close your eyes. Sense the water in front of you, feel its energy and merge it with yours. See in your mind's eye the link between you and the liquid. Feel its smoothness, its cool healing properties. Now try to mimic those feelings within your own energies. You and water are one and the same.Just as you have control over your own energies, so too do you have control over water. Then Open your eyes. Look at the substence within the bowl. You are a part of it, and it is a part of you. Keeping in mind your connection with it, will the water to move, just as you would with your own energy. Make it start to swirl in the bowl, always getting stronger, always gaining speed. It is you. Continue to do this until you feel you have succeded or are in need of rest. Don't over do it on the first few tries. Have a mental rest after, you need it! Training Method #2: If you have a pool or a sink get something light that floats and try to move by imagining water currents moving towards the object pushing it like a riptide growing stronger by the second and after a couple of training sessions it will start to move dont get discouraged if it takes long to learn this technique. This is also a good beginners technique you can learn hydro by pouring water into a glass and absorbing the energy of the element. Then you can imagine the water pulling itself apart rapidly and coming back together. Technique #3: A easier way to absorb energy from the element water is to imagine that water is flowing throughout your whole body like your blood and that your hands and body are water with a hard smooth surface and rough interior flowing throughout the body constantly as if it is what keeps you alive and that every breath of air is adding water to flow throughout your body replenishing the good water and clearing the bad water or blockages that stop the flow. Do this for 15 minutes or more everyday and you will master this technique and it will seem like water is flowing throughout your body constantly without having to even think of it. Category:Niqqaz Category:Abilities